Hell's Crossing
by Linda Atkinson
Summary: Dean and Sam get caught between a ghostly sheriff and innocent bystanders in an old west town. Dean/Cas slash.


Hell's Crossing

Author: Linda Atkinson

Fandom: Supernatural

Pairing/Characters: Dean/Castiel, Sam, OCs

Rating: PG-13, suggestive dialogue, violence, adult humor, OFC character deaths

Warnings: implied M/M sex, first time, bottomCastiel, violence. Some minor mentions of Season 6.

Summary: Dean and Sam get caught in the crossfire between a ghostly sheriff and a town full of innocent bystanders in an old west ghost town.

A/N: I threw in a few classic rock references in honor of Dean's taste in music.

_**Hell's Crossing, Texas**_

_**April 25, 1861**_

_**The cool dim interior of the hallway led from the sanctuary of the church to the Fathers' living quarters behind, A slim cotton and linen clad body slipped behind the altar and pressed into the shadows of the apse then darted to the thin oak door. The golden oak seemed a formidable barrier for such a fragile piece of wood. Layla Harris pressed her hands against the surface of the door and then drew a deep shuddering breath.**_

_**Glancing around the young woman stepped inside; "Are you here?" she called.**_

_**A voice responded, but not the one she was looking for and Layla drew to a halt pulling her shawl closer around her shoulders, "Father Antonio…I was looking for…"**_

"_**I know who you were looking for, woman. What gives you the right to lead a good man astray?"**_

"_**I don't know what you're talking about Father. I just came to confess."**_

"_**You have much to confess. And I can offer you absolution, and final rest."**_

_**The priest lunged forward fingers wrapping around the woman's throat. She gasped, hands clawing at his arms, hands, anywhere she could find purchase for a few moments. But her breath soon became ragged and she sagged to the ground. Kneeling the priest let his trembling fingers go to her throat checking for the beat of her heart beneath the fragile, bruised skin. He found none.**_

_**Taking a deep breath Father Antonio drew his vestments from the bed pulling them on quickly before turning to the still body on the floor. With a sigh he began the ritual of Last Rites.**_

_**A noise from the front hall caught his attention and the priest frowned. Rising quickly he moved to the door trying vainly to block the tall figure standing motionless at the entrance of the room. The taller man turned grasping Father Antonio by the shoulders, "What have you done?'**_

"_**Only what needed to be done." The priest raised a shaking hand. "I did what I thought best. The woman clouded your judgment. She was sinning, you were both…"**_

_**With a snarl the large figure in black raised his fist striking the priest in the mouth. Taking a step back he reached into the drawer of the dresser pulling out a gun. A single shot rang out.**_

_**Father Antonio staggered back, mouth drawn up in a silent cry. His hands came to rest on his abdomen clawing at the black wool cassock he wore. The smooth skin of his fingertips came away dark with blood. With a hollow cry the priest pitched forward, dead before he hit the ground.**_

_**The sounds of scurrying footsteps caught the tall man's attention. Clutching the gun to his chest he whirled facing the door. A red faced man burst into the room mouth going slack at the sight before him. Moving slowly the heavy-set man bent taking in first the sight of the priest's body then that of the young woman lying beside the bed. **_

_**His eyes widened at the gun clasped so casually in the tall figure's hand, "You did this?" he gasped reaching for the gun holstered at his hip. But his hand never made the gun butt. A second shot rang out echoing in the church sanctuary.**_

_**When the dust had settled the tall figure dressed in black reach into the drawer where he had earlier retrieved the gun, pulling out a brown leather holster and belt. Carefully he strapped them on. Turning he stooped picking up the bright silver star laying in the floor. With a sardonic smile the man in black fastened the star onto his chest and stepped out of the hallway door and into the bright afternoon sunlight.**_

_**The shiny silver spurs on his boots rattled as he walked. A kind of morbid melody to accompany the smooth steady strides of the man dressed head to toe in black. His long blonde hair was pulled neatly back into a tail that fell over one shoulder from beneath the black Stetson he wore. The silver badge on his leather vest glinted in the late afternoon sun.**_

_**A sullen breeze sifted through the dirt of Main Street as the man made his way purposefully toward the corral behind the livery stable. He paused sniffing delicately at the breeze, if anything the behemoth of a man could do was delicate. Cocking his head on one side Jimmy Ray Vaughn heaved a sigh.**_

_**Jimmy Ray had long ago Appointed himself or maybe he had been appointed by a vengeful God… it was one in the same to him, the almighty judge and jury of wrong doer's in Hell's Crossing. He kept the town clean of sin and degradation.**_

_**Sin like that schoolmarm, Semolina Pilchard, who had been schooling them corn-fed farm boys in a good deal more than readin', writin' and 'rythmatic." Or Sookie Jones the whore who'd ride and roll any drunk cowboy who crossed the threshold of her rooms down at the Crazy Horse Saloon.**_

_**Or maybe like the Clayton boys. Now there was sin and degradation all rolled up in their unholy trinity, Ian and his younger brother Tommy and that no account gypsy Serge Ivanovo. It was well known that the Russian never partook of any of the soiled doves who littered the upper floors of the saloon. And it was pretty well book and verse that Ian Clayton had an, unnatural, appetite for the pretty blue eyed gypsy cur.**_

_**Ahead on the road he could see the tall, stout form of Ian Clayton and beside him was the taller more slim form of his brother Tom. And if the Clayton boys were out and about then that no account Russian gypsy that hung on their heels like a stray dog was slinking around 'bout somewhere too. **_

_**Jimmy Ray's thick, blunt fingers trailed down his side, silently unfastening the strap on the holster of his Colt. Heels clocking hollowly he trotted to the end of the side walk casting a glance first one way up the street then the other way down. The Clayton boys were gone. But the sheriff knew they were hiding out somewhere, just holed up waiting.**_

_**Smiling to himself Jimmy Ray brushed the tail of his jacket back tucking it up behind his holster leaving the butt of the gun gleaming softly in the late afternoon sun. Cocking his head he listened. Somewhere from inside the General Store there was a minute scrape of boot leather on wood. Jimmy Ray paused turning slightly then quick as a rattlesnake he whipped the Colt out of the holster and fired one shot through the half-opened door.**_

_**A man's voice yelped inside and in a sudden flurry of gunfire Ian Clayton charged out of the door cursing the sheriff for all he was worth. **_

"_**Goddam you, Jimmy Ray you done shot Tommy. We was friends. And you shot him like a stray whelp."**_

_**Jimmy Ray whirled bullets ripping past his body and Clayton watched as the dust drifted off the sheriff's coat. Skidding to a halt the older man stood in opened mouthed wonder as two of the shots from his revolver struck the taller figure sending a flurry of dirt and threads dancing in the air. Jimmy Ray didn't even stagger.**_

_**At that moment Tom Clayton chose to stumble out of the door to the store coming between his brother and the sheriff. Ian jerked his arm up but it was too late the final shot from his gun struck his brother in the back sending him spinning forward where he collided with the taller form of the sheriff.**_

_**Ian screamed, "Tommy! Oh god, Tommy."**_

_**Turning sharply Clayton swung his revolver to arm level, but he hesitated, "God Damn you Jimmy Ray! You useta be a friend of mine."**_

_**The sheriff stood impassively staring at the smaller man, "Where's the gypsy? I know he's here abouts somewhere. Ian everybody knows where you go the gypsy follows."**_

_**Suddenly the hollow crack of a gunshot split the air. Jimmy Ray jerked once staring down at the crimson stain blossoming on his white dress shirt. Drawing a ragged breath the big man raised his gun, aiming not at the man running across the street but at the still form of Ian Clayton.**_

_**A rough voice broke the silence, "Get down Ian, for God's sake get down." **_

_**Clayton turned his tear stained face to the blue eyed man standing behind the sheriff, "What for Serge? With Tommy gone I got no reason to go on."**_

_**The naked hurt on the gypsy's face brought a smile to Jimmy Ray's lips. He chuckled, "Not so loved then aeh, gypsy scum."**_

_**Clayton frowned, "Shut the hell up, Jimmy Ray."**_

_**Raising his gun Clayton tried to get off a shot but the sheriff was faster still. The Colt bucked once in his ham-fisted paw and Ian Clayton was thrown back slamming into the sheet glass window of the building behind him. Glass shattered sending Clayton's body into the building. From somewhere deep inside a woman screamed then fell silent.**_

"_**God Damn you Jimmy Ray Vaughn…" Serge said raising his gun. Before the sheriff could turn he pulled the trigger, still the bigger man stayed on his feet.**_

_**Smiling Jimmy Ray snapped off a shot catching the stunned man in the mid chest. Serge gasped clutching at his middle, the gun dropping from his trembling fingers. The sheriff staggered a few steps forward, catching the smaller man by the hair and putting the Colt to his temple. Staring into the icy blue of Serge Ivanovo's eyes he shrugged, "God's got nothin' to do with me, Gypsy."**_

"_**Then the devil take you, Jimmy Ray Vaughn. The devil take you."**_

_**Nodding Jimmy Ray pulled the trigger watching disparagingly as the Russian's brains splattered the rough wood beneath them, "I 'spect he will at that. He might take me, but he won't keep me. I'll be back, any time thieves and whores cross the town's limit of Hell's Crossing. I'll be back to smite the wicked just like I always done."**_

**Highway 41 Outside of Lancaster, Texas, **

**April 25, 2011**

The big black car glided smoothly over the asphalt, lights casting a splash of color over the thin gray ribbon stretching for miles into the horizon. Dean Winchester settled back more comfortably in the driver's seat casting a glance over at the tall figure slumped against the passenger side window. Sam's mouth was ajar, quiet hiccups of breath ghosting over his lips. Dean smirked then reached up to his own mouth shoving his index finger past his lips to the second joint. With a silent smirk the elder Winchester brother tipped gently over in the seat keeping one eye on the never-ending river of asphalt before him and one eye on the still snuffling figure beside him. Quick as a fox he shoved his wet finger into his brother's ear .Sam snorted, jerking in the seat, but remaining blissfully unaware of the outside world.

Thwarted in his attempt to rile his younger sibling Dean grunted. A secondary smirk crossed his lips and Dean raised his hand to his mouth, sniffed at the digit in question then cringed. No way was he getting any of his brother's noxious body secretions in his mouth, even a little earwax. He settled for sticking his middle finger into his mouth sucking voraciously, but as quietly, as possible.

"Did you burn your hand?" A rough gravelly voice hissed against Dean's ear. He flinched biting down.

"Oww, judas priest, Cas. Can you _**not**_do that?"

Eyes narrowed at what was tantamount to blasphemy the angel brought both arms up on the seatback resting his head against his crossed wrists. Closing his eyes briefly he sighed. Dean watched the entire process with just a bit too much interest to be casual. When Castiel leaned forward until his chin was near touching the back of Dean's neck the elder Winchester flinched again. But this time not in fear. Swallowing hard Dean tossed over his shoulder, "You look like you've been rode hard and put up wet."

His voice rolled with a phony Western drawl and the angel cocked his head eyes narrowing and Dean could swear he could hear the gears turning in the angel's mind.

"I feel that way," Castiel said simply. "Another run in with Raphael and his…'goons'?"

Dean could hear the raising lilt of his voice that made the word "goons" a question. He grinned, "Nice use of the lingo, cowpoke."

"I have not been anywhere near any bovines, let alone prodded one."

"So you been prodding anyone else," Dean asked with a snicker both eyebrows bouncing. And that innuendo the angel finally got. Castiel blushed from the collar of his shirt to the roots of his hair causing the elder Winchester to chuckle. Casting a cool glance at the human Castiel sighed again.

"I believe the appropriate response to that is 'I do not kiss and tell'. Besides if there was any prodding going on I believe that I would like to be the one on the receiving end."

Dean's eyes shot open, "Whoa…dude…TMI, and where the hell did _**that**_come from?"

The angel flushed again, but the corner's of his lips tilted up in that almost smile of his causing Dean to grin in return. Shrugging the angel said, "I have not just been watching the Pizza man and the Babysitter; there was also the FedEx Man and the Auto Mechanic. He actually reminded me of you, Dean. The auto mechanic I mean."

Dean felt a shiver crawl down the length of his spine and he stretched to cover it, "Uh…yeah, well… did you have something you needed to talk to me about, Cas?"

The angel started, looking guilty, and Dean frowned, "Is there something going on I should know about? Something going on in Heaven?"

"Truthfully, I have not returned to Heaven for some time. I have been fleeing Raphael and his followers trying to gather together a few soldiers of my own. But tonight I just…"

"Wanted to take a break?" Dean said nodding sagely. Castiel looked away, face slowly going crimson again. "Hey, everybody needs a day off now and again. It's no big thing. So…you want to hang with me and Sasquatch for a while?" 

The angel's lips quirked in that tiny half-smile that did funny things to Dean's insides, and Castiel nodded, "Yes, please…I would like that very much."

Nodding Dean casually glanced at his hands then over to the still snoring form of his younger sibling, "So first lesson on learning to chill…"

The angel cocked his head, "Chill?" Finally he smiled, "You mean…reflect."

"Oh yeah," Dean said, "I'm real big on reflection. No, dude, I mean we are about to engage in a little time-honored activity I call…Messin' with Sasquatch."

"There are no sasquatch, Dean. They are extinct."

"What? No I mean…wait, do you mean that Sasquatch actually existed?"

Castiel nodded sagely. Leaning forward the angel lowered his voice conspiratorially, "Yes, but they are extinct now. Apparently they arrived too late to board the ark."

He settled back and Dean frowned, brow furrowing, "Whoa, dude…was that a joke? Did the big bad warrior of God make a funny?"

Glancing in the rearview mirror the elder Winchester brother stared at the slim, pale face of the man, the angel, in the backseat. Castiel had the tiny not-quite-a-smile gracing his lips. Dean grinned, "If I wasn't drivin' I'd give you a high-five, man. Good one for a first try, but back to the matter at hand."

"Messing with Sasquatch," Castiel supplied and Dean could almost hear the capital letters. But he was feeling charitable, and decided to give the poor guy a pass.

"Ah yes, Messin' with Sasquatch."

Clearing his throat the human glanced in the rearview mirror once again, "Okay Cas my man…stick your finger in your mouth."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Was Jimmy that uptight or are you the one with the stick up your ass? Stick. Your. Finger. In. Your. Mouth."

Finally Castiel complied thrusting his middle finger into his mouth to the knuckle. Dean swallowed hard once again watching with more interest than a man driving a car ought to have. The angel slowly pulled his finger out holding the spit-shiny digit up for the other's inspection.

"Is this sufficient?"

"Uhhh," Dean swallowed again, "Yeah..uh…yeah, that's good. Now stick your finger in Sam's ear."

"Will that not disturb his slumber?"

Dean grinned, "If you do it right."

Glancing at the man driving the angel finally heaved a sigh then leaned forward over the seatback and thrust his wet finger into the younger Winchester's left ear. Sam snorted, jerking hard and thumped his head against the window glass. Castiel fell back, startled, and Sam jerked around in the seat. With a glare he slapped his older brother on the back of the head. Dean yelped, "Jeeze, Sammy."

Sam frowned crossing both arms over his chest, "What'd you expect?"

"I didn't do it!" Dean snorted. Sam's lips twisted into a sneer, "Oh yeah, who the hell else is there, huh, Dean?"

The elder Winchester jerked a thumb over his shoulder, and Sam turned finally catching sight of the angel in the backseat. "Oh…hi Cas."

Then Sam turned back to his brother, "Don't try to pass your sophomoric sense of humor off on someone else. He's an angel."

"Cas did it." Dean sputtered. Sam rolled his eyes. "No really, Cas did it."

"Yeah right," Sam said rubbing his hand through his hair. Castiel leaned forward looking at the younger Winchester.

"But I did do it Sam."

"Oh come on. I know all about that 'profound bond' thing, Cas. Jeeze…Dean you even have him lying for you now."

Dean snorted, "But…but…but."

Sam smirked at his brother, "What are you a motorboat?"

Shooting his brother an incredulous glare now Dean rolled his eyes in turn, "And what are you, twelve years old?"

Ignoring Dean completely Sam turned to lean against the seat, one long arm draped over the back, "So Cas, did you need something?"

"I am going to 'chill' with you and Dean for a bit."

Shooting the angel a smile Sam nodded, "Okay, cool."

After a few more hours of driving Dean finally pulled the Impala into a small highway side "Motor-court" motel. There was a truck stop and a small collection of buildings on the same side of the freeway as the hotel with a shared parking lot and a couple of fast-food franchise stores across the highway.

Sam stirred in his seat long enough to stumble around the car to the trunk and fetch his backpack while the elder Winchester dragged the angel into the office with him to rent the room. An elderly man was huddled in a rolling chair behind the Formica counter watching a late night talk show as Dean fished his wallet out of his pocket. After a few moments of being ignored he coughed, loudly. The old guy jumped grinning sheepishly at the younger men as he shuffled over to the counter, pulling an old fashioned green clothbound ledger out.

With a shaking hand he took Dean's credit card, running it through a manual card stamper and lifted the tiny two-part slip out for a signature.

"Wow," Dean said with a smile, "It's been a while since I've seen one of these."

The older man nodded, "Me and Ma don't see a reason to do things different."

Glancing over his shoulder Dean followed the old man's line of vision to the angel. Castiel stood by the door trying to look casual and nonchalant but ultimately ending up looking stiff and awkward. Nodding quietly Dean signed the credit card slip with a flourish and the old man accepted the pen and paper before smiling up at the angel.

"Don't get your bowels in an uproar, son. Me and Ma got nothing against you and your "friend."

"I…appreciate that." Castiel said stiffly looking quizzically at the hunter. Dean just waved a hand shooing the angel out the door.

The two walked back to the Impala without talking. Taking the heavy metal keys Dean surrendered one to his brother and pocketed the other. Castiel followed the two men into the room watching as Sam laid salt lines along the windows and doorway while Dean treated the bathroom window to its own line of salt.

While Sam showered Dean pulled his shoes off and flicked the TV on. Castiel settled into one of the padded wooden chairs beside a small wooden table until Dean rose from the bed impatiently.

"Come on Cas. Get comfortable."

"I am comfortable just as I am, Dean."

Shaking his head Dean slipped into the angel's personal space tugging the trench-coat off his shoulders, bringing the suit jacket with it. "You always look like you're over-heated and under- sexed."

"I've never had sex," Castiel said flushing crimson. Dean chuckled draping one arm over the smaller figure's shoulders.

"Well, I tried buddy. I really did."

Cocking his head again Castiel smiled, "That statement might be open to misinterpretation, Dean. I believe the man in the rental office thought that we were 'more than friends'."

"Yeah, that happens."

"You do not seem unduly upset by that notion. I thought that it might offend your masculine sensibilities," the angel said quietly. Dean flinched.

"Naw, hey, if I'm gonna have a boyfriend I might as well have a looker like you."

Carefully Dean folded both coat and jacket hanging them over the back of one of the other chairs arranged around the little table. Castiel watched in silent fascination as Dean leaned over tugging the knot in the loosely tied silk tie and pulling it off the angel's neck. Finally, the elder Winchester settled down in the chair opposite the angel and began neatly rolling the cuffs of his dress shirt up to the elbow. Castiel watched then silently rose from the chair standing in front of the mirror above the vanity set in a small alcove beside the bathroom door.

The small change in his appearance went a long way in making Castiel look more human. He turned his head first one way then the other before deeming his appearance acceptable. Dean grinned at him coming over to stand behind the angel. Sliding into the small alcove behind Castiel the elder Winchester brother pressed close raising a hand and brushing his fingertips over the five-o'clock shadow dusting Castiel's cheeks.

"You need to shave."

"I maintain this body in stasis. It is as it was the day I first took Jimmy as a vessel."

"Well, he should have shaved better. It makes you look…I don't know, rougher."

"Rougher?" Castiel echoed turning slightly. His chest brushed against Dean's and the hunter sighed. But instead of moving away Dean leaned in, breath ghosting over Castiel's cheek, as he reached around the angel snagging Sam's shaving kit off the sink. Quickly Dean ran the basin half-full of warm water then pressed the heel of his palm against Castiel's shoulder getting the angel to turn toward the mirror.

Quickly he lathered the angel's cheeks and chin then dug into the small vinyl bag for Sam's razor. With easy, practiced strokes the elder Winchester ran the blades over Castiel's cheeks, clearing away the coarse stubble. When he was done Dean dipped one of the washcloths into the basis wiping away the left over shaving cream. Clean shaven Jimmy, and by proxy Castiel, looked younger, less haggard. Maybe that was why Jimmy rocked the five o'clock shadow look, trying to appear more mature…older and therefore more of an authority figure.

Smiling Castiel turned again. Chest to chest with Dean the angel raised a hand letting his fingertips rest on Dean's own stubbled cheek, "You don't feel as…rough… as Jimmy… as I did."

"Benefit of being blond. Light facial hair. You have that whole tall, dark and handsome thing goin' on."

"Am I…handsome, I mean? Do you think I'm attractive, Dean."

Shrugging Dean carefully turned away, rinsing the razor and tucking it away in Sam's kit. Castiel slowly wrapped his palm around Dean's bicep, "Do you think…"

"Look, Cas, I try not to think about it. Okay. You don't belong here. You're an Angel of the Lord."

Flinching Castiel squeezed his eyes close, "Not so much of one anymore. I am slowly losing my 'mojo'. Becoming one of you." Turning Dean around again the angel slipped quietly into his personal space, "I find that I don't mind."

"Then I'll mind for both of us." Dean sighed. Placing one hand on each of the angel's shoulders the elder Winchester brother pushed gently disengaging himself from Castiel. Shuddering Dean stepped back, "Look…I'm beat. I gotta get a little sleep so I'm gonna hit the sack."

"The sack?" Castiel repeated, but Dean could hear it for the question it was. He smiled wearily, thrusting a thumb over his shoulder toward the bed closest to where they were standing.

"Get some sleep, dude."

"Ahh, I see. You sleep then."

"What about you? You want the bed for a while? I'm used to pulling up a comfy spot on the rug if need be."

"No, Dean, that's not necessary. I don't need to sleep right now. I believe I will sit by the window and seek revelation. I have not listened to my siblings' voices in some time. I find it soothing to do so."

The next morning when Dean rolled over he was staring into a pair of bright blue eyes. Castiel cocked his head, "Did you sleep well?"

Clearing his throat the elder Winchester brother pushed the blankets back, "So how'd the revelation thing go for you?"

The angel shrugged, "Not well. It seems as if my siblings have hidden themselves from me."

Hanging his head Dean squeezed his eyes shut, "Yeah…about that. Look Cas I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about Dean. My choices were my own."

Shaking his head Dean stooped down retrieving a shoe from the floor. Making a whistling sound he tossed the shoe over hand up into the air watching as the downward spiral carried the make-shift missile right into the middle of his younger sibling's chest. "Fire in the hole," Dean shouted, then when that didn't produce the desired result, "Incoming… incoming Sammy."

Sam squawked then batted the footwear aside shooting his brother a withering glare, "Very mature, Dean."

By the time that both brothers were showered, dressed and packed, and the Impala loaded it was lunch time. Dean settled behind the steering wheel idly scratching his stomach. Carefully he leaned over staring out the windshield at the few diners and fast food restaurants dotting the sides of the road. Beside the motel was a large glass fronted building that bore a whitewashed sign over head.

Dean looked at the place skeptically but then grinned at his brother. Castiel leaned forward from the rear seat watching Sam and Dean interact. Sam glanced out the passenger-side window at the low, single story building shrugging.

"How about a little local color, Cas, my man…erh, angel?"

"This building has very little color, Dean. It seems rather drab."

"Yeah, but it's also the home of the two pound macho burrito." Dean said waving a hand in the direction of the sign. Castiel cocked his head. Sam shoved the door open.

"Yeah well, while you educate the angel in fine cuisine I'm getting' something to eat."

"Hold up, Sammy-boy. We're comin' too."

The three walked into the cool, dimly lit interior glancing at the neat wood tables and saw-dust covered floor. Dean looked at the huge barrels of peanuts scattered throughout the room and the small tables stacked with little red plastic baskets. A sign hanging from the side of the nearest wooden barrel boasted "All you can eat peanuts."

"Dean," Castiel said sternly. "Are we not here to eat lunch?"

"Yeah, we're here to eat. So right now we're eating peanuts. Just to tide us over until the food comes."

As usual Sam ordered a "healthy" vegetarian meal, and as usual Dean mocked him mercilessly. Once Castiel had ordered, at the elder Winchester's insistence, a manly meal full of marinated red meat the two of them sat at the table while the younger Winchester brother wandered the confines of the small museum and gift shop that filled one half of the large wooden beam building.

The waitress appeared at the side of the booth depositing the plates on the table and Dean dug in right away. The angel hesitated finally poking suspiciously at the burrito. Dean frowned, "Oh for the love of God just eat it, Cas." Grinning Dean picked up a shiny morsel of food from the steaming plate holding it aloft for Castiel's perusal. "Here munch down on this."

"What is it?"

"Come on dude, don't you trust me?" Dean asked batting his eyes and smiling broadly. The angel's lips compressed almost to the point of disappearing altogether. Dean pouted the added, "It's a jalapeno. It's delicious."

Castiel looked at the small green vegetable in Dean's hand. The elder Winchester brother held it out wiggling it enticingly and the angel simple glared. Finally, slowly and cautiously the angel raised a hand accepting the small morsel of food. Dean's rolled his eyes.

"Dude, I'm not goin' to try and poison you. Just eat it."

Castiel sighed, actually sighed, and Dean knew he had the angel snared. With a grimace Castiel popped the jalapeño pepper into his mouth, and then sputtered. Cheeks flushed bright red the angel closed his eyes gasping. Quickly he made a move to spit the offending vegetable onto the table, but Dean grasped his wrist.

"Cas, you can't spit it out on the table. That's bad manners, just swallow it and drink some water."

"Why do you revel in annoying me, Dean?"

"I don't know, maybe 'cause you're such an easy mark."

Sam wandered back to the table grinning delightedly at his vegetarian feast. Dean watched his younger brother gleefully tuck into his meal and shrugged. Sparing Sam the standard "You eat like a chick" speech the elder Winchester settled for leaning back in his seat, guzzling his beer and woofing down his food all the while surreptitiously watching the angel as Castiel navigated the treacherous waters of Mexican cuisine.

After the meal was over the two men and the angel settled for contently sipping their drinks while watching people come and go. A few younger women who Dean helpfully identified for Castiel as "college girls" settled into a booth across from the three and spent a better portion of their lunch break trying to attract the attention of the men seated across from them.

Leaning back in his seat Dean noticed that one of the girls, a busty blonde wearing booty shorts and a tank top kept glancing in their direction, giggling. With a grin Dean winked broadly at her and she snorted. Finally, when her friends had finished eating the girl slipped out of her seat shyly approaching the table that the Winchesters and Castiel were occupying.

Dean reached up to run a hand through his hair smiling at the girl, "Hello darlin'."

"Hi," she sniffed at him, and then leaned over giving all three men a good long look at her impressive cleavage. Pulling a slip of paper out of her pocket the girl slid it across the table to Castiel. The angel looked at it then smiled tentatively at the young woman. "Just in case we end up at the same hotel or something."

Dean's jaw dropped and he reached for the slip of paper but the angel jerked it away, "She left this for me."

"Yeah, but damned if you know what to do about it."

Castiel unfolded the paper scanning the contents, "I have been studying humans for many years Dean." A frown crossed his face then flushing he passed the paper to the elder Winchester, "However, in the interest of comradeship I will share it with you."

"You don't know what this means do you?"

Blushing the angel looked away then slowly shook his head. Dean snorted, laughing. Sam smiled at his brother and Dean could almost see the fondness softening the hard edges of his face. Leaning close Dean whispered in Castiel's ear, and the angel's blush deepened, the dark crimson splotches on his cheeks spreading until his entire face was covered in a rosy glow.

Clearing his throat Sam smiled reaching into his pocket to retrieve a packet of chewing gum. Carefully he unwrapped the packet and shook a slim foil clothed stick out. Sniffing appreciatively Sam offered the packet first to Dean then the angel. Dean waved his brother away but Castiel stared at the gum packet until Sam slipped a second strip out proffering it to the smaller figure.

Castiel looked at the small strip of innocuous material resting in the younger Winchester's palm. Gingerly he took it watching as Sam folded his gum and popped it into his mouth. Reluctantly the angel followed suit. A strange expression crossed his features as he chewed. Dean leaned back in his seat examining the angel as Castiel's expression went from reluctant to pleased. The angel hummed a little in approval.

"I like this flavor much better," he finally pronounced before swallowing the chewing gum. Sam coughed choking on his soda. Wiping his mouth the younger brother tried to speak to the angel but was saved by his older brother.

"Cas, dude, you don't swallow, you spit it out."

Now the angel turned an annoyed glare on Dean, "You give me too much conflicting information. Earlier today you insisted that I could not spit. You were very clear that I had to swallow…"

Turning to his brother Sam jerked his head, "Ewww…dude!"

Dean glared, "What? Oh hell…no. Sammy!"

"Dean, I could have gone all the rest of my life without hearing that," Sam whined covering his eyes with his hand.

Grabbing the check off the table the younger Winchester brother launched himself out of the booth, tripping on the corner of the table. He turned glowering down at the angel and hunter seated on the faded leather bench, "What the hell, Dean. He's an angel."

"Dude! No….you…he…" Dean covered his face with both hands. Castiel swiveled his head between the brothers staring first at Sam then at Dean.

"Well, Dean give me an answer…Do I spit or do I swallow?"

After the check was paid they wandered around the "gift shop" attached to the diner, Dean rifling through the box of cassette tapes shoved into the corner of one of the long tables. Beside him Castiel stood awkwardly watching as Sam loaded a plastic bag with multicolored wrapped pieces of candy.

The elder Winchester caught the angel's attention with a quick jab to the ribs with an elbow. Castiel gave a courtesy grunt stepping forward to stare at the small item in Dean's palm.

It was bright pink and furry. Castiel accepted it with a frown then glanced at the human for a reasonable explanation. Knowing Dean as he did Castiel decided none would be forthcoming. Grinning Dean stroked the small furry paw fingertips glancing over the thin skin at the angel's shirt cuff.

"I thought you might need one of these, you know for your war in Heaven and all."

Castiel glanced between the item and the elder Winchester's face, "I don't even know what this is."

"It's a rabbit's foot," Dean said incredulously as if that should be more than obvious. Castiel sniffed unimpressed, and Dean's face fell a bit.

"Why do I need the dismembered foot of a rabbit?" the angel asked.

Dean shook his head, breath heaving in an exaggerated sigh, "Well, 'cause its lucky."

Castiel looked at the hideously vivid hue of the tiny paw, "Apparently it was not so lucky for the rabbit."

As they headed back to the Impala Dean noticed a frown cross Castiel's face. Sam settled into the passenger seat and Dean crossed behind the car coming to rest beside the angel. Castiel turned smiling apologetically, "Dean I find that I must go. I will return as soon as I am able, however, I still have my cell-phone. I believe it would appropriate to leave you with 'call me'."

Dean snorted, "Yeah…well, Richard Gere you ain't."

The angel's voice floated into Dean's mind, "I don't understand that reference."

The big, black car pulled out of the motel parking lot and rolled onto the asphalt. Dean by-passed the freeway on-ramp and Sam turned raising a questioning eye-brow. Dean read his younger sibling as easily as he did when they were hunting some nasty critter. Grinning he waved one hand to the single lane road, "I thought we'd take the scenic route."

Suddenly a pink convertible containing the three college girls from the restaurant blew past the Impala horn blaring. Sam groaned, "I should'a known."

"Could'a, should'a, would'a, Sammy. It's all good."

Smiling Dean cranked the speed up on the Impala and Sam glared as the big engine whined and the car careened around a curve in the road. Far up ahead the younger Winchester could just make out the form of the pink convertible as it sped on down the road. Dean seemed to be pacing the other car neither falling too far behind nor gaining ground.

Suddenly a wave of hot air spiraled over the road stirring the dust on the shoulders into a small cyclone. Dean swore slamming on the brakes. Sam could see the red tail lights on the convertible spark into life. Then the pink car swerved cutting across the road and crashing wildly into a sand bank on the shoulder.

Slamming on the brakes Dean turned to his younger brother as the cyclone enveloped the Impala and the big black car swerved off the road as well. Both Winchester brothers were thrown against the back of the seat then Dean jerked forward smashing into the steering wheel. Hissing in pain he jerked the wheel around bringing the car to a jarring halt across the road.

Sam coughed waving a hand in front of his face as he leaned across the seat tugging on his older brother's shoulder, "Dean…are you okay?"

Rubbing a hand over his face the elder hunter nodded groaning and clutching his ribs. Finally he sighed, "Yeah nothin' broken that I can feel. Let's head on out and see if those girls are okay."

Nodding Sam pushed the door open tumbling out onto the side of the road. He strode forward coming up to the pink convertible and the three younger women standing in dazed confusion beside their car. Smiling he ducked his head down. "Hi, uhh, I'm Sam…Winchester and that's my brother Dean. We saw you go out of the road, and then the dirt devil or whatever hit our car too. Are any of you hurt?"

The blond who had been flirting with Castiel earlier shook her head, "No, I think we're all okay. I'm Mandy Hutchins by the way. These are my friends, Lilly and Amy Avery. They're twins," she added helpfully as if Sam could not see that with his own eyes.

"Great, twins," Sam sighed knowing very well that a 'threesome' with identical twins was high on his older brother's "To Do" list.

His train of thought was derailed by the sudden appearance of the older brother in question. Dean nodded to the three girls, "Ladies. Uhnn, can I speak with you a minute Sammy?"

Sam narrowed his eyes at the nickname but stepped away from the girl's car following Dean a short distance down the road. "They looked like they were okay."

Dean cocked his head one eyebrow hiked, "They looked like they were more than okay Sammy-boy but be that as it may something's up, big time. The car won't start."

"What, but that shouldn't have taken it out. We didn't hit anything."

"I think otherwise. I think we hit some kind of energy wave or maybe it hit us."

The three girls were milling around their car when the blond turned to Dean, "Hey, you're the guys from the diner. Where's your good looking friend with the blue eyes?"

Frowning Dean shrugged and made a vague gesture at the hillside, "He went to take a leak."

The blonde's eyes lit up, "Oh yeah…where."

Irritated Dean sneered, "Look, sweetheart, he wouldn't be interested."

"Oh yeah, how do you know." She said with a grimace. Dean grunted then shot her a smarmy grin.

"Believe me I know."

Cringing she stepped back and Dean brushed past her to the driver's side door of the convertible. Sliding behind the wheel he tried to turn the engine over. Mandy jumped, "Hey what are you trying to do, steal my car? Hey…answer me."

The convertible's engine whined but refused to turn over. Muttering under his breath Dean slid out of the car muscling his way past the blond back to where his brother was standing. Sam raised an eyebrow and Dean hitched his shoulders back palms raised to the sky in the universal 'hell if I know' gesture.

Mandy wandered over, "Hey dude…me and my friends are going to walk into town."

"What town?" Dean snapped. Sam turned jaw dropping. Dean turned too as Mandy jerked her thumb over her shoulder.

"Wait…what's your name...ah…Mandy. Maybe we should go together," Sam said, but Dean put a restraining hand on his brother's shoulder. Sam shrugged his older brother off. "I don't think they should go down there alone."

"We need to call in our friendly neighborhood angel…" Dean turned as all three girls looked at him, "Our friendly neighborhood angel's fan."

"Pfft ... Baseball." Mandy snapped dismissively. "You boys can go chat baseball all you want. We're going down to that town and get help."

Stepping away from the small group Dean tugged his cell phone out of his pocket. He punched in Castiel's number grunting when the voicemail came on. Suddenly the angel's voice crossly asking why he needed to state his name wasn't so funny. Flicking through his contacts again the elder Winchester redialed the angel's number. "Cas," Dean hissed, "Come on Cas you feathery bastard answer your damned phone."

Just as he was about to close the phone a deep gravelly voice caught his attention, "Dean?"

"Cas, something is up. We need you here dude."

"Dean, I think that I can best serve us from my current location. I can assist you in research."

"Look Cas a whole damn town just popped up outta nowhere. We need your assistance right here."

"Dean, please. While I want to help you any way that I can. I am needed here in Heaven as well. I will join you when I can."

"Well, that's not good enough buddy."

"It's the best that I can do under the circumstances and I have scanned your location and there is an energy disruption that covers five square miles, including this town that you say 'popped up out of nowhere'. I must go now Dean. I will call you when I can."

Grumbling under his breath the human snapped his phone closed. Dean ambled around the end of the Impala fishing his keys out of his pocket. Sam wandered up beside his brother, "Dean is Cas coming?"

"Yeah, actually he is. He just doesn't know it yet."

Sam caught Dean by the arm, "What the hell are you doing?"

Shaking his brother off Dean tugged a large clay jug out of the Impala's trunk tucking it under one arm then reached for a packet of matches. "I'm gonna summon the feather-brain."

"Dean, I know you and Cas have this _**thing**_ going on…"

"There is no_** thing**_ Sammy. We just got hit by some weird-assed energy wave. My car won't start and those three bimbos are probably walking to their deaths in some Brigadoon ghost town. We need all the fire power we can get. And…"

"And the most fire power we can get is an angel."

"Bingo, give that man a prize!" Dean said shooting his brother a look. Trudging up the hillside Dean surveyed the surrounding area. The only place where he could summon Castiel was at the top of the steep cliff. There was a small landing area just big enough to draw a circle of Holy oil and light it.

Carefully Dean clambered up the hillside stepping out onto the tiny ledge. Hefting the clay jug the hunter poured out a small slightly wobbly circle of oil. With a grimace he flicked the packet of matches out lighting one and tossing it onto the oil. The flames cracked to life dancing in the mid-afternoon sun.

Clearing his throat Dean began chanting, "Castiel, angel of Thursday, angel of solitude and tears, patron saint of the martyrs I summon you here. Get thee hence you feathery bastard."

The flames crackled and jumped higher; then the air was split by a low whining sound. Suddenly Castiel appeared in the center of the ring of fire. He turned scowling, but before he could say anything Dean high-tailed it back down the hillside. Turning he barked out a laugh yelling, "Castiel come on down."

From his perch on the ledge the angel huffed out a breath, "Dean you don't know what you're doing. I can't get out, come up here and extinguish these flames…"

Suddenly the ground shook and the dirt around the angel's feet split open. The crack in the earth doused some of the flames and Castiel made a move to scramble onto the dirt path leading to the road below. But before he could move off the ledge the ground gave way beneath him and the angel chart-wheeled backwards, arms pin-wheeling in the air. His back connect with the sharp rocks on the cliff side, and then he skidded a few feet and tumbled to the road, laying still.

Dean looked at the disheveled form on the ground. Castiel's tumble from the top of the hill had him crashing down to the rough dirt road right at the elder Winchester's feet. Stunned Dean looked up at the top of the hill, "What the hell, Cas?"

The angel rolled over staring up at Dean with an open mouth. Dean swallowed heavily, rubbing a hand over his jaw. Glancing down at his dirty clothes Castiel raised a hand to his forehead. His fingertips came away splotched with blood.

"It hurts, Dean." He said plaintively, holding up the dirtied hand for the elder brother to inspect.

"What? It hurts? That's all you've got to say?" Dean snapped. Sam elbowed his older brother out the way kneeling down in the dirt besides Castiel. Carefully he grasped the angel's chin turning his head first one way then the other.

"Don't you get it, Dean?" Sam said easing an arm under the angel's back and pulling him to his feet. "Castiel should be able to get out no problem, but he can't."

Dean shrugged palms up, jerking his shoulder back, "Yeah, so why is he still here."

Brushing at the dirt on his trousers Castiel paused looking up, "Because I can't leave Dean. There is a barrier around the town. And I cannot leave, anymore than anyone else. And it appears that I cannot heal myself."

Frowning Dean glared at him, "So what your batteries are drained?"

Castiel shrugged helplessly, "Perhaps it would be more accurate to say that they are contained. I cannot access my grace."

"So you're useless?" Dean snarled, "Great…just great."

Finally the angel had enough. Shouldering Sam aside he stalked to Dean pressing close, "You are the one who summoned me here, Dean. I tried to tell you that I would be of more help outside the town. I feared this might happen. But no…instead of listening to me you had to be like a child with a new toy. You wield my power like it was some plastic gun you can use to 'pick off' the bad guys. Yes, and now I am powerless, hapless…"

The bleak flatness of the angel's voice struck Dean like a physical blow. He sucked in a breath but before he could say anything Sam brushed past his brother dropping the small first aid kit from the trunk of the Impala onto the ground. Standing up he began carefully cleaning the wound on Castiel's forehead. Shuffling through the box the younger Winchester brother pulled a box of butterfly bandages dressing the cut. Castiel winced.

Sam tossed the box of Band-Aids back and withdrew a brown vial. Twisting the cap he started to shake out a white capsule. Dean stepped forward, "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm going to give Cas a vicodin." Looking up at the angel Sam smiled, "It's a pain pill."

"No," Dean said, "No pain pills. Cas, don't be a pussy. You can tough it out."

Sam shot Dean one his bitch-faces, "Dean shut up. He hurts."

Dean grabbed his brother's arm. "No…no pills. I mean it."

"Jeeze, Dean, who made you the pill Nazi?"

With Castiel's injuries tended to as best they could the three men started the long hike into the town. From where they were standing Dean could just make out the dark wood buildings shimmering in the late afternoon sun.

It took almost twenty minutes to walk the two miles into town with the angel, now human, limping along behind the elder Winchester brother. When the three men reached the outskirts of the town Dean paused letting his brother and Castiel draw to a halt beside him.

The buildings of the little town looked like they had been lifted from every old Western that Dean had ever seen. There was a rough wooden-beamed building that looked like a blacksmith shop and livery stable. On the opposite side of the street stood a tall two storied building with whitewashed walls and glass windows. A small sign on the front door stated "Rooms to Let",

Farther down the street the hunters could see the thick-adobe walls of a squat building with barred windows and a thick wooden door, the jailhouse. And from a prominent position in the central circle of the main street of the town rose the white-washed spire of the church building. Glancing at the silent streets Dean surveyed the town. The dusty main boulevard was quiet.

Cocking his head Castiel stared at the squat jailhouse then turned half way to glance at the silent looming presence of the stark white walls of the church, "There seems to be some dichotomy between the church and the jail, maybe a parallel to heaven and hell?"

"So what are we waiting for, a show-down between angels and demons?" Dean hissed.

Shaking his head slowly the angel closed his eyes, head tipping back to the sun light dappling the dry, dusty street, "No…I felt, when the town first appeared, when you first called me. I felt a shift in the earthly plain, as if a door was opened. I fear that whatever waits for us in this town surfaced from hell."

Across from the livery stable stood a rough wood beam building. The squat form had two large glass windows on the front and twin wooden doors in the middle of the two windows. Suspended above the doors was a wooden cut-out figure of a bucking bronco and the words "Crazy Horse Saloon". From far down the street where they were standing the Winchesters and the angel watched as the double doors on the front of the saloon swung open then closed, hinges creaking in the wind.

Sam shrugged, "I didn't see anything, did you?" he asked his brother. The elder Winchester shot him a glare. Farther down the street another door shuddered open gaping like a missing tooth in a skull. Castiel started frowning, but before he could speak a noise caused the three men to jerk around.

Dean watched carefully as the door on another building popped open on gleaming brass hinges. Taking a deep breath the elder Winchester pulled the Colt .45 in his waistband out, stopping short when the three girls from the roadside diner wandered out of the doors.

Waving the girls over Sam trotted forward, "Have you girls seen anyone else in town?"

Mandy shook her head, "No and it's really creepy around here too. Me and Amy tried to walk around that big building over there, the church I guess, but when we got to the back side it felt like we were walking through spider webs. Then we hit some kind of wall, except it was an invisible wall."

Dean cocked his head glancing over the girl to their resident former angel. Castiel shrugged one shoulder and Mandy turned to look at him. Frowning she stalked forward poking Castiel in the chest. He looked down at her, "I believe you," the angel added and she offered him a withering glare.

Sucking in a breath she finally smiled, "Do you?"

Sideling up to the angel Mandy licked her lips. With a snarl Dean seized Castiel by the arm tugging him along in the hunter's wake. "Sam you stay here with the ladies me and Cas are gonna take a stroll around the block."

Sam frowned then shrugged as he watched his brother and the angel disappear around the corner. Turning back to the three young women he was dismayed to see that one of the girls had disappeared as well. Striding forward Sam touched Mandy on the shoulder. She flinched jumping back, "Dude! Don't do that…"

"Where'd your friend go?"

"She went looking for a bathroom. We had, like, six cups of coffee this morning and she had to pee."

"You girls shouldn't be wandering around here alone. It's dangerous." Sam glowered stalking down the sidewalk scanning the street for any sign of the missing girl. "Which way did she go?"

Mandy shrugged, "I don't know. Amy, where did your sister go?"

Amy offered her s disinterested shrug, "I don't know."

Sam gently laid a hand on Mandy's shoulder, "You two come with me. We need to find her right now."

Amy sneered, "Dude, this place is like...a ghost town. How dangerous could some place this dead be?"

Sam flicked a glance at her, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Lilly Avery wandered down the sidewalk leaving her sister and friend behind. She had drunk two cups of coffee and half a can of diet Coke and her bladder was near bursting. Shoving the double doors to the saloon open Lilly walked into the dimly lit main room.

There was a long wooden bar running the entire length of the back wall with wooden shelves from the ceiling disappearing behind the bar probably to the floor. She walked past the scattering of small round tables running her fingers lightly over the top of one as she moved past. Her fingertips came away coated in white dust and Lilly cringed. Shaking her hand she sneezed violently.

A skittering noise startled her and the young woman paused, "Mandy?" she called hesitantly.

A second noise echoed the first, a sound like silver bells tinkling carried from the shadows on the far side of the room. Pulling to a halt Lilly shoved one of the chairs between herself and the source of the sound.

Suddenly a figure stepped out of the darkness. A tall man dressed as a cowboy with long blonde hair bound back in a single ponytail. A sneer crossed his face, "Well well…Sookie Jones. I thought I'd find you here, whore."

Lilly grimaced, "Who you calling a whore dude?"

Quick as lightening the big man stalked across the room seizing the girl by the throat, "I think we both know the answer to that Sookie. Ain't no big secret what you do come nightfall."

Both hands scrabbling at the big man's fist Lilly gagged, "Please my name's not Sookie. I think you have me confused with someone else."

"Don't lie to me girl, there ain't no reason for anybody else to be in here but you."

With a snarl Jimmy Ray tossed the girl against the wall. Her body hit the wooden beams and Lilly cried out. Eyes narrowed the big man pulled his gun, "As duly appointed sheriff of Hell's Crossing, Texas territory, United States, Sookie Jones I find that you have been judged and found wanting."

Screaming Lilly tried to push herself to her feet, but a white hot pain coursed through her body and the girl collapsed onto the ground. Rolling over she gasped, "Please mister…I don't know what you're talking about."

Suddenly a gunshot rang through the air and Lilly's body crumpled in on itself her eyes closing one last time. Jimmy Ray looked at the corpse of the young woman then faded from view.

Sam and the two girls were glaring at each other when the gunshot rang out. Whirling Sam bolted toward the saloon throwing open the doors and skidding to a halt in the main room. Against the far wall the younger Winchester brother could just make out the crumpled form of the third young woman. He ran across the room kneeling at her side.

Carefully Sam lowered the girl to the floor reaching under her chin to check her pulse. He cringed. Wheezing from the run Mandy skidded to a halt beside the hunter eyes going wide at the sight of her friend's body lying on the floor in a puddle of blood.

"Oh my God, is she dead?"

Glancing over his shoulder Sam nodded, "Yeah she's been shot."

Amy clamped her hand over her mouth shuddering violently, "Mandy what happened to Lilly?"

Sam rose pulling the two girls to the door of the saloon, "We need to find my brother and our friend. Someone else is in town and they're dangerous."

But Sam was saved from having to choose between finding Dean and leaving the two girls alone when his brother and Castiel appeared at the doors to the saloon. The elder Winchester brother crossed the room in a few steps kneeling down beside the body of Lilly Avery. He looked back over his shoulder at Sam, "She's been shot."

Castiel knelt down beside him then bent over retrieving something small and metal from the floor, "This is the remnant of the bullet I believe."

Taking the shell casing Dean rolled it around in his fingers then raised it up to the sunlight falling through the dust coated window. Frowning he held the casing out for Sam's inspection. The younger Winchester brother gingerly took the small object and shot his brother a look, "This is old, Dean. It must have been left in town for years. They don't even make this kind of casing anymore, haven't in maybe eighty years or so. Look it's got lead in it. They stopped doing that maybe at the end of the Civil War."

"So the girl…"

"Lilly," Mandy said with a huff. Dean cringed then leveled his gaze on her and she flinched. Finally Dean dropped his gaze to the shell casing resting in his brother's large palm.

"So Lilly was killed with a Civil War bullet?" Rising quickly Dean motioned Sam and the angel over. Looking across the room at the two remaining girls he whispered, "This stinks of ghost."

"Well, you did say this was a ghost town, Dean," Castiel added. Dean shook his head.

"No, Cas," then pausing he said, "Yeah I guess I did. I just didn't mean it literally, at the time."

"Then you were mistaken." Castiel turned to the door head cocked to the side. Quickly he raised a hand motioning the others to be silent. Far off into the distance Dean could just make out a sound like the tinkling of small metal bells. Pushing off the table the elder Winchester walked quickly to the door.

Far down the street, perched on the wooden fence of the church, a tall figure was sitting. Dean squinted against the fading late afternoon sunlight gasping in surprise as the man turned smoldering eyes locking onto Dean's face.

Pushing past the angel Dean stalked to the entrance swinging the doors opened. He crossed the sidewalk moving into the middle of the street, "Hey!" he shouted. The tall figure turned slowly walking deliberately into the middle of the dusty street.

"Well, I'll be damned."

"Yeah, I'm counting on it, you fugly bastard," Dean snarled. The spectral figure stepped forward wavering slightly then re-appearing just outside the saloon doors. Sam pushed the two girls back inside and the man turned. The elder Winchester caught sight of the glint of silver on the black leather vest as the ghost turned again to face him again.

"You should've never come back Clayton." Turning to the doors of the building the big man nodded at Sam, "You and your brother should have stayed away. Where's the gypsy?"

Suddenly Castiel stepped out of the shadows and the sheriff smiled, "Yep, just where you belong, in Clayton's shadow. Ya'll have some nerve comin' back to Hell's Crossing Clayton and bringing that whore and that scandalous bitch with you. Well, I cleaned this town once. I reckon I can do it again."

Dean growled low in his throat, "You're dealin' with me, whatever your name is. I'm in charge of this little party."

The sheriff dropped his head, sun glinting in his steel-gray eyes. A smirk curled his lips and the sheriff touched the brim of his hat, "I think you're mistaken Clayton. I'm the sheriff around here, Jimmy Ray Vaughn runs Hell's Crossing."

Dean grinned shrugging his shoulders, "So who made you judge, jury and executioner?"

Returning his grin the bigger man eased his hat back. He leaned forward making a big show of sniffing the air around the elder Winchester brother, "You and me both know the answer to that one. You stink of sulfur, boy."

The spectral figure turned walking back up the street, not toward the jailhouse as Dean expected, but once again to the church. As he reached the front doors the sheriff faded from view. Dean motioned his brother over, "I don't know who the hell this Clayton guy is but that sheriff sure has some kind of a hard-on for the guy."

Sam grimace, lips pressed together in a tight frown, "I kinda remember some story, from an American History class I took in high school. Ian and Tom Clayton were horse thieves that got killed by some sheriff back in the day."

Dean shifted anxiously, "So this guy…Jimmy Ray Vaughn, he's the sheriff that offed them? And he thinks we're them reincarnated?"

Castiel shook his head, "No more likely the sheriff and the town rise at some interval of time, perhaps whenever enough people to fill the roles of the original townspeople, cross the town limit of Hell's Crossing, and they replay that date in history. The date when the sheriff killed the townspeople."

Sam nodded, "That make sense. So we just have to figure out who we're standing in for and how they died. Maybe if we break the cycle we get out of town before the sheriff kills us all."

Dean glanced at the two girls and then back to his brother, "So we gotta research this. There has got to be some record, a journal or newspaper articles that will tell us what the hell happened. Sam you and the girls search the saloon. Cas and me are heading out."

Sam frowned again, "Where?"

"Well," Dean said, "Jimmy Ray's the sheriff. I think me and Cas should mosey on down the jailhouse, pardner."

Sam led Mandy and Amy to the saloon but the younger of the two girls hesitated at the doors. She turned tear-filled eyes to the hunter, "I can't go in there. Not if Lilly's still in there."

Frowning Sam patted her distractedly on the shoulder, "Okay…I'll go inside and cover her up. Will that help?"

She shook her head and offered Sam a weak smile, "I'll try."

"Okay that's all I can ask. Wait here," Sam added motioning the two girls to stand by the door. Quickly the younger Winchester brother walked across the room to the spot where they had left the third girl's body, but stopped eyes going wide when the floor was empty. He moved around the table inspecting the floor carefully. A small darkish stain was the only evidence that Lilly Avery's body had ever lain on the rough wooden boards.

Sam motioned the two girls inside. Turning to Amy he made a vague motion in the direction of the wall, "Your sister's body is not here. I think that the sheriff might have moved it somewhere, maybe the jail. I'll ask Dean or Cas when we meet up with them.

Turning to the bar Sam walked purposefully across the room, "We need to search everywhere we can. There might be something in here that tells us what happened, what role we're playing…"

Mandy cocked her head hands on her hips, "So you're saying this is some kind of sick game that guy is playing. Is he insane?"

"Maybe," Sam said softly hedging his bet, "He thinks we're people from this town, from the eighteen hundreds or something. I bet that the sheriff killed a bunch of townspeople and we're filling in."

Amy turned wringing her hands, "He's going to kill all of us isn't he?"

Turning around Sam gently seized her by the shoulders, "Not if we can stop it. We need to figure out what happened so we can fight against it. But we can't do that if we panic. Help me out here okay?"

Shaking her head Amy wrapped her arms around herself shivering. Nodding Sam stepped back, "I'm going to look behind the bar. Under the counters, you girls look at all the tables and around the walls, see if you can find a newspaper or something."

"Okay," Mandy said quietly. As the two girls moved toward the tables Sam began his search of the bar. Quickly he looked over the dusty counter.

"But don't leave this room."

Sam bent behind the bar moving dusty bottles and glassware around. Far back in the corner of the shelf he spotted a wad of yellowing paper. Leaning forward the younger Winchester snagged the paper pulling it out.

Carefully Sam settled the paper on the bar and began smoothing it out into somewhat legible sheets. The ink was old, sepia to begin with, and faded but he could see the words if he squinted in the fading afternoon sunlight.

Sighing Sam finally managed to smooth the paper out and gently lift it off the bar moving to one of the front windows so that he could read the tiny print better. The saloon seemed unusually quiet and he glanced up spotting one of the two girls busily searching the cabinets on the far side of the room.

Frowning Sam craned his neck looking for the other girl. When he could not see her the hunter laid the papers on one of the tables and moved to the girl still searching the cabinets. She flinched crying out when Sam laid a large warm palm on her shoulder. Sam flinched then smiled, "Sorry."

"You scared the crap out of me." Mandy sniffed. Sam motioned to the room in general then closer to where they were standing.

"Where's your friend…uhh...Amy?"

"She was right over…" The girl trailed off as she surveyed the direction of Sam's hand. "I don't know. She was right over there."

"Damn it," Sam snapped, "I told you both not to leave the room."

Amy Avery watched her friend and the youngest of the three men from the diner searching the room. She glared at the rust colored stains on the floor shuddering when she realized that those stains must have been Lilly's blood.

Swallowing hard the young woman stood on shaky legs moving around the bar to a vacant door leading into the back room of the saloon. She peered cautiously at the dimly lit interior of the storage room grateful to see nothing more than tarp covered crates and moldering wooden boxes. Crossing the store room Amy shouldered the rear door open walking out into the hot late afternoon sunlight.

Across a weed strewn alley the young woman could see a small squat building with thickly glazed windows and a plank door. The building was painted a faded red color and Amy recognized it as the school house. She had seen pictures of old one-room schools in a book at college once. Making her way carefully across the alley she paused looking at the rough rock pillar in front of the school bearing an old fashioned metal bell on some kind of a metal wheel. Stooping down Amy ran a hand over the bell then moved around trying to turn the wheel that must have rung the bell at one time. But the wheel was rusted over and caked with mud and debris so the bell would not swing.

Glancing over her shoulder Amy slowly climbed the short flight of wooden stairs to the porch then pushed the door to the school building open. With a sigh she moved to the teacher's desk pushing the chair back and settling into the uncomfortable wooden seat. Wearily Amy lowered her head to the desk, the cool surface of the wood easing some of the tension out of her features.

Suddenly the hollow sound of boot-heels clocking on the wooden floor caught her attention and Amy bolted upright in the chair. Standing at the end of the room beside the round, black cast-iron stove was the tall man dressed in black.

Amy rose unsteadily stumbling for the door, but quicker than anyone his size had a right to be the sheriff was at her side. Grinning he leaned in close sniffing casually. Amy paled, "Please don't hurt me. I just want to go home."

"You should've thought of that before you messed with all them little boys. Semolina Pilchard you have been judged and found wanting."

With a grin Jimmy Ray drew the Colt from his holster and fired one shot. Amy grunted eyes going wide as her hand came up clutching at her abdomen. She staggered back blinking slowly as the sheriff strode across the room fading into the walls and was gone.

Sam's head jerked up at the sound of a gunshot. He glanced around at Mandy then back at the door leading out of the bar into the storeroom. With a frown Sam began quickly searching the room turning toward the door when Mandy appeared, "Did you see where she went?"

The girl shook her head then glanced at the rear door to the storeroom, "Look that door is not closed all the way, maybe she went out back."

"Why did she leave? I told her to stay put." Sam stormed across the room slamming the door opened. From behind them the younger Winchester brother could hear the double doors of the saloon's main room crack against the wall as they were swung open with some force. Picking up a large heavy bottle Sam pulled Mandy behind him hefting the make-shift weapon.

Dean appeared at the storeroom door and Sam dropped the bottle. Castiel pressed into the room behind the elder hunter and Dean shot him an annoyed glance, "Cas…dude, personal space."

The angel peeled himself off Dean's back then turned to Sam, "We heard another gunshot and came back here as quickly as possible."

Mandy nodded, "Amy left, I mean he told her to stay in the room with us but she snuck off. I guess she didn't want to stay were Lilly was killed."

Dean sneered, "So she puts herself in more danger. Where'd she go?"

Castiel turned moving quietly across the room and out the back door. "Here," he called, "There is another building behind this one. A school room if I am not mistaken."

Sam held up the wrinkled sheets of newsprint he had rescued from beneath the bar, "Yeah, it says right here that the schoolmarm, Semolina Pilchard was found dead in the classroom. She had been shot, and in another paper a few months older a story that Miss Pilchard was being fired for conduct unbecoming to a school mistress."

"Perhaps the sheriff knew something she had done. Perhaps he knew things that all the townspeople has done and judged them accordingly."

Dean nodded as they crossed the alley behind the saloon and made their way into the schoolhouse. There on the floor was the body of Amy Avery. She was lying on her side behind the teacher's desk, dark stains spreading out on either side of her body in a vague parody of wings. Castiel flinched.

Sam nervously folded the papers in his hand as Dean knelt beside the body checking her pulse. He looked over at Mandy then back at his younger brother shaking his head, "She's dead."

Castiel cocked his head listening to the faint sound of the church bells ringing the hour, "Maybe Jimmy Ray was killing innocent people. Just because he judged them guilty does not mean that they were, in fact, guilty of any crimes."

Dean shook his head, "That doesn't make sense, Cas. If he was sent to hell for killing innocent victims then why would he be allowed to rise when people come across the town limit line?"

Sam glanced back down at the sheaf of papers in his hand, "There has to be something else going on here. We need to do more checking. If we can't figure it out we're next on the list."

Mandy's voice wavered and she closed her eyes, "No, I'm not going to die."

Taking the newspaper from his brother Dean spread it out on the desk, "Look here… April 1861, Ian and Tom Clayton and Serge Ivanovo were killed in a shootout in the streets of Hell's Crossing at noon."

Castiel glanced down at the sheet from behind the elder hunter's shoulder, "It is almost dusk now. I believe that means we have until midday tomorrow to figure this out."

The four carefully made their way out of the schoolhouse walking across the alley and back to the main room of the saloon. Dean pulled a chair out pushing Mandy into it and walked over to the large plate-glass window that fronted the building. Sam settled down at the table with the girl and she turned to him eyes shining with tears, "I don't want to die."

"It's alright," Sam said quietly, "Me and my brother and our friend are going to figure this out."

Gently Sam pushed Mandy into a chair then crossed the room to stand behind his brother. Dean leaned one arm against the wall brushing the dirt and cobwebs off the window to check the street.

Just beyond the corner of the building the elder Winchester brother could make out the shadow swathed form of the church building. A dark form was lounging in front of the stairs leading up to the main sanctuary. Dean watched as the sheriff walked up the steps fading from view just as he reached the dark wood doors.

As the last of the sunlight faded from the sky, the hunters and Mandy settled down in the main room of the saloon for the night. The girl curled into the corner far from where her friend had been killed shivering. Dean looked at her then moved over to the angel. Patting him on the shoulder he jerked his chin in the direction of the young woman, "Cas, give me your coat."

With a confused look the angel stripped the trench coat away handing it to the elder Winchester. Carefully Dean rose draping the coat over the girl's prone form. She smiled gratefully at him. He shrugged moving away to settle at one of the tables. Quietly Dean glanced over his shoulder at the window where Sam had settled down drifting into a not quiet awake state that Dean knew was as close to sleep as either he or Sam would get on a hunt.

Castiel had settled into the floor across from the chair where Dean was seated. His head drifted down, chin resting on his chest momentarily then head jerking up. Dean watched him fondly for a few minutes finally whispering, "Cas just go to sleep."

"I don't want to leave you alone, Dean."

"I'm not alone Cas. I've got my Colt to keep me company. I'll switch out with you or Sam in a little bit and get some rest too. I need you sharp tomorrow." Dean said just a little too indifferently. Castiel cocked his head, that tiny not quite a smile gracing his lips. Dean felt a blush crawl across his cheeks.

The angel huffed but settled onto his side one hand tucked under his cheek. Sleepily he murmured, "We all need you sharp tomorrow, Dean."

"Hey, don't worry dude…I'm sharp as a knife and twice as dangerous."

Mandy rolled over coughing quietly. She struggle to rise up onto one elbow surveying the room. It was still dark and still quiet. Both the Winchester brothers were settled onto the floor seemingly sound asleep. The slightly older, blue-eyed man was hunched over the table absorbed in reading the faded news clippings in the pale early morning sunlight spilling through the windows.

A stabling pain roiled through Mandy's belly and she flinched. She was frightened but still not secure enough to tell the man at the table that she had to go to the bathroom. Besides it was dark outside. Maybe the other man, the sheriff as he called himself, was asleep as well. If she was quick she could slip out the back door into the weed filled alley and empty her bladder before anyone knew she was gone.

Mandy stiffly rose to her feet stumbling across the room and out the rear door into the storeroom. Glancing back over her shoulder the young woman made sure that the three men had not noticed that she was leaving. The storeroom was dark and Mandy paused nervously at the door before taking a deep breath and marching quickly through the room and out the door into the alley.

The air was still, the early morning crisp and clear and Mandy tilted her head back letting the cool breeze wash over her. Sighing she unfastened her shorts squatting over a small gulley near the back door. Finishing quickly she rose to her feet and turned gasping when a tall, dark figure in black was staring at her dispassionately.

Jimmy Ray moved silent for so big a man, and soon he was standing over her. Mandy cringed, "Please don't hurt me…"

"I could never hurt you, Layla. You know that. Why don't you come back to the church with me?"

"No, I just want to go home."

"What back to that no-account husband of yours?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Please, just let me go."

Jimmy Ray smiled, "I can't do that. I can't ever let you go, honey." Raising a hand the sheriff brushed his fingertips through the young woman's blond hair. "You're so pretty Layla. I reckon I love you."

"No…please, I just want to go." Mandy shivered in the still early morning air ad Jimmy Ray leaned in brushing his lips to hers. Suddenly the door to the saloon's storeroom swung over with a resounding bang. Dean sprung out gun raised.

"Get the hell away from her!"

Snarling Jimmy Ray closed his fist around Mandy's neck and a sickening crack rent the air. Mandy gurgled once falling on the dirty ground. Dean jumped toward the sheriff as Sam spilled out of the door running to the girl's side. He bent down rolling her gently over, and then glanced up at Dean shaking his head.

Whirling Dean brought the gun up but the sheriff had disappeared. Sam picked Mandy's body up carrying her back inside. They walked into the saloon and Sam laid the girl out on the floor. Castiel threw Dean an apologetic look, "I'm sorry I did not notice her leaving. Why did she not tell one of us?"

Dean frowned shrugging, "I don't know. I guess she didn't want one of us going to the bathroom with her or something. She snuck out, Cas. It's not your fault."

"Still I should have stopped her. I should have told her to let me know if she needed to go out." The angel said quietly. Dean laid a hand on his arm.

"Cas, the one thing I've learned is that you can't make people do what's best for them. God knows me and Sammy are guilty of it. Welcome to the human race, buddy."

Still the angel turned back to the window breath heaving in an exaggerated sigh. Suddenly he stilled. Cocking his head Castiel glanced out the window at the lone figure pacing in the street. Dean leaned around the corner, but the angel pulled him back, "Have you noticed, Dean, that Jimmy Ray does not get far from the church? Or, at the very least, whenever he appears it seems as if he materializes right in front of the church building? One would think that as the sheriff he would stay close to the jailhouse."

Shrugging Dean hitched a thumb over his shoulder at the tall spectral figure, "So are you saying that his 'mojo' comes from the church?"

"Not exactly…"

"Well, Cas, what exactly is it? We're runnin'real short on options here, buddy."

"I think that we may be laboring under a misapprehension. That Jimmy Ray was not damned for killing the townspeople. I mean look at them, Ian and Tom Clayton were known outlaws, bank robbers and horse thieves. Sookie Jones was a whore with a penchant for robbing and occasionally killing her clients. Even the school mistress…Semolina Pilchard…was having sexual relations with the young men of her school. That would get her jailed today. The only woman killed who might have been innocent was Layla Harris. Even then she might have committed some crime that was never recorded. And the only thing we know about her is that she died, under uncertain circumstances. Certainly the others were not innocent victims of the sheriff."

Dean nodded, "So what do we need to do?"

"You and Sam keep him busy while I search the church building and see if I can find out what Jimmy Ray was really damned for."

"Keep him busy, jeeze, Cas. You know what that means?"

"Yes I understand that puts you and Sam at a disadvantage. But Ian and Tom Clayton faced Jimmy Ray down once."

"With Serge's help."

"Just try to keep him busy long enough for me to get a good look in that church." Castiel smiled faintly hand coming up to clutch at the elder Winchester's shoulder, "And Dean…be careful."

Smirking Dean tossed the angel a sketchy salute, "Hey careful is my middle name, Cas."

"Your middle name is Elliot," Castiel said with an exaggerated huff. Dean winced and the angel smiled. Dean grinned clapping a hand on Castiel's shoulder.

"Good one, buddy."

Dean watched as the angel slipped into the shadows heading for the church. When Castiel disappeared behind the saloon Dean motioned his brother forward and Sam nodded. Glancing around the side of the building Sam edged forward.

Suddenly a bullet ricocheted in the sand sending a tiny cloud of dust up into the air. Sam leapt back falling against the side of the building beside his brother. "Jimmy Ray is out there. He's keeping a close watch on the street."

Dean shrugged pulling the Colt .45 he carried out of the waistband of his jeans and sliding forward, "You heard the angel Sammy. We gotta keep the big man busy."

Taking a deep breath the elder Winchester brother raised the gun snapping off a shot in the direction that the earlier bullet had come. Sam scurried around the building watching as Dean hit the street running. Jimmy Ray got off a shot at his brother before Sam surged forward running for the saloon doors. Hampered by the lack of a gun the younger Winchester hissed a curse between his teeth and pushed the double wooden doors opened. Whirling Sam pressed his back against the wall peering out of the windows. He could just make out the form of his older brother as he scrabbled across the dirt street heading toward the livery stable. Two more shots rang out before Dean managed to dive into the open door of the stable. Jimmy Ray's voice split the still mid-afternoon air, "You might as well give it up Ian…you and that Gypsy cur got it comin' for all them unnatural acts between you. 

"Yeah," Dean yelled, "I suppose when you're ugly as sin like yourself you got no reason to worry about 'acts' unnatural or otherwise."

"I don't remember you havin' such a mouth on you, Clayton…"

"Yeah, that's what she said." Dean shouted with a snicker. From his vantage point in the saloon Sam rolled his eyes.

"Dean," he shouted. "Just keep your mind on business."

"That's what she…"

Sam clapped his hand over his eyes, "Dean, will you shut it."

The elder Winchester peered around the corner and a bullet splattered the dirt at his feet, "I don't suppose you got a sight on our boy there do you, Sammy?"

"I'm working on it."

Dean frowned, "Well, work harder, it's not like it's an emergency or anything."

Jimmy Ray's voice rolled out, "You two are real cute, Clayton."

"Gee thanks, honey," Dean sneered, "But I'm already spoken for."

"Speakin' of which, where's that gypsy bastard."

"Crap," Dean said rising to his feet. He threw a shot over his shoulder running across the street toward the jailhouse. From somewhere behind him three shots echoed in the silence. Grunting Dean rounded the corner tossing a glance at the church, "Come on, Cas. I can't do this all damned day."

Castiel slipped quietly into the cool interior of the church main sanctuary. As always a feeling of wonder washed over the angel and he knelt at the altar, whispering a prayer to his silent Father. Rising quickly the angel walked to the doors leading from the sanctuary into the living quarters behind the main church building.

As he pushed the doors open the angel noticed a simple room, single bed dressed in simple cotton sheets. Beside the bed were a desk, and a dresser. Moving across the room the angel knelt beside the dresser opening the drawers. Inside was a small wardrobe of priest's garments.

Rifling through the clothing Castiel sighed as he came up empty. Leaning down he felt under the bed pulling out a Bible. The angel carefully opened the leather bound book reading the face page. "To Antonio, on his ordination into our Holy Father's service."

Placing the Bible on the bed Castiel frowned, "Antonio…but the sheriff's name is James."

Moving over to the desk the angel began carefully and slowly looking through the contents of the drawers pulling out a sheaf of letters. Settling onto the bed Castiel opened the first envelope gasping in surprise at the thin, flowing script in faded sepia ink…

"_Today I found the woman here. In Father James's quarters. How could he bring her to this place, our sanctuary? How could he be so blatant in breaking his vows? Father James is a good man and I will not let this depraved woman be his downfall. I have no choice. I only pray that my actions are correct in the eyes of God our Father."_

Castiel quickly flipped through the next letter, and then the next, finally coming to several yellowing newspaper clippings. Reading through the contents of the newspaper story the angel let the aging paper drop from his fingers. He needed to get to Dean and Sam immediately. Turning quickly Castiel left the room, running through the church toward the afternoon sun streaming through the church's stained glass windows.

Dean's back hit the rough wooden beamed building as Jimmy Ray fired another shot dinging the wood above the elder Winchester's head. A rough splinter of dark wood cut a jagged cut across Dean's cheek and he hissed in pain.

From across the street Dean could see the tall form of the sheriff stalking toward him. Suddenly Dean pushed himself off the wall leveling his gun but the other man kept walking a slight smile on his face.

Jimmy Ray paused gun hanging loosely in his outstretched hand. Cocking his head he gave the elder Winchester a sardonic grin, "So where's your brother, Ian?"

"Wouldn't you love to know?" Dean smirked. An annoyed glare flickered over Jimmy Ray's face then he sighed.

"Don't matter none, we all got to wait for the gypsy to get here anyways."

"Yeah, about that," Dean began but he stumbled to a halt when Sam appeared at the door to the saloon bolting across the street with a wooden chair in his hands. Grunting Sam slammed the chair down on Jimmy Ray's back and both the sheriff and Dean turned.

"What the hell, Sammy? What do you think this is? The WWE?"

Sam stood back raising both palms skyward he jerked his shoulders back in a gesture of surrender, "I don't have a gun."

Jimmy Ray smiled, "Looks like I can take care of the both of you boys right now, and go lookin' for the Russian cur later."

Stepping back the sheriff raised his gun pointing it at Dean's chest. Then Castiel's voice cut through the still afternoon air.

"Father James," the angel said. Jimmy Ray started whirling, the Winchesters forgotten for the moment.

"I think you got me mistook for someone else, boy."

Sighing Castiel turned to face the bigger man. Jimmy Ray rocked back on his heels looking intently at the angel. Finally Castiel raised a hand carefully crossing himself, "Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned."

Jimmy Ray flinched, "You got no reason to confess to me. I'm not…"

"I think you are, Father."

Shuffling nervously the sheriff cringed, "Go ahead. I'll hear you out.

With a swiftness that belied his size the spectral figure raised his hand pressing his palm onto the angel's forehead. Castiel stiffened as if a bolt of electricity had passed along his slender frame. Dean leapt forward, but it was too late. Castiel's mouth opened in a silent scream and he shuddered. But instead of a white hot light enveloping his body, a faint yellow glow colored the angel's pale skin. He cried out as the light wavered then faded.

Jimmy Ray cocked his head, swallowing hard, and the angel slumped forward voice wavering as he continued, "Forgive me Father for I have sinned."

"I think I just proved that you're the purest one among us, my son."

Shaking his head Castiel continued, "I have lusted in my heart, Father."

"Men lust for the truth all the time. That ain't exactly a bad thing."

"No, Father, I have lusted for a man."

A sneer crawled across the sheriff's face, "I proved otherwise. You wouldn't be standing there if that was the truth."

"Nonetheless, Father. It is the truth. I am a sinner."

Now the sheriff laughed out loud, "Compared to the scum you rode into town with you're a saint among sinners. What sin could you have committed, my child?"

Casting a sideways glance at the elder Winchester brother Castiel sighed deeply, letting his eyes lock onto to Dean's viridian orbs. "As I have said I have lusted in my heart. I have looked into the eyes of a man and wanted…wanted nothing less than to lose myself in him. To feel him pressed tightly against me, wanted for him to lie between my legs."

Shuffling back nervously the sheriff hesitated Swallow he raised a hand, wiping his palm over dry lips. "I got no cause to judge a servant of God…"

The angel cocked his head, eyes narrowed, "But you did once, Father."

Jimmy Ray shuffled backwards and Dean grinned. The angel had found something and it was definitely making the sheriff nervous. Maybe just maybe they had a chance if Castiel had found the key to sending the ghostly sheriff on his way back downstairs.

"You killed a servant of God…Father. You broke your vows. Was the woman worth losing your soul?"

A harsh wind swept through the street sending small dirt devils whirling to the sky. Jimmy Ray swallowed hard turning dark eyes on the smaller form of the angel standing before him, "I loved her. She was worth any price."

"You murdered Father Antonio."

"I found him standing over her. Her blood was still on the Padre's hands. I didn't mean…I…"

Suddenly the big man erupted in a maelstrom of heat and fire. The dancing flames shot to the sky and Dean dragged Castiel away as the sheriff's body shuddered and collapsed on the ground. Sam moved quickly to stand behind his brother. The three stood watching as the last remnants of the earthly remains of Father James Vaughn perished in the smoke and ash.

Bowing his head Castiel bent scooping up a small handful of dirt. Quickly he tossed the clods onto the flames, "Rest Father…from dust thou art and to dust thou shall return."

An earthquake shook the ground beneath their feet and Dean's hand shot out to grasp his brother's arm. Sam glanced at the buildings then closed his eyes. The rough wood beamed structures faded, finally disappearing from sight. Dean sighed, "So it's over?"

Nodding Castiel wiped his hand on his trousers, "Yes. Father James is returned to hell. His crime was not judging those who had sinned. It was killing an innocent. Now that the scope of his depravity is known he is consigned to the pit, where he belongs."

Stepping forward Dean seized the angel's arm as Castiel turned, "Cas, we need to talk…"

"I can't Dean. I have to go."

"Please Cas," the elder Winchester said his voice breaking. "I heard what you said, were you lying?"

The angel shook his head eyes slipping closed as Dean stroked Castiel's arm, "I must go. Call me and I will return. But there are things that I have to do."

Dean sat back against the headboard of the bed in the run down motel room he was sharing with his little brother. Sam had departed earlier with his laptop under arm and a scowl on his face. His parting shot had been for Dean to "man up and call the angel or else." The 'or else' hung menacingly in the air but Dean had just raised an eyebrow at Sam earning himself a shot of righteous anger and the Mother of All Bitchfaces. Dean was still chuckling about that one.

With a sigh the elder Winchester finally rose from the lumpy and not all together sanitary mattress, tugged the wrinkles out of the sheets and tidied the blankets. If he was going to go all out seducing an angel he wanted the bed to, at least, look inviting. Picking a brown paper bag up out of the floor Dean hefted out a squareish bottle of amber fluid and two cheap highball glasses he had picked up at the BevMo on the corner not too far from the motel.

Hand hovering over the table Dean gave the lid a vicious twist and spilled a liberal shot into one of the highball glasses. Knocking back the whiskey he cleared his throat, "Cas, uhh, can you come here please?"

Glancing around the room the hunter steeled himself, determined to be ready when the angel made his appearance. Nothing, not so much as a mote of dust, stirred the overly warm air in the stuffy little room.

Grunting in annoyance Dean stalked across the room snatching his cell phone off of the table heaving a sigh the elder Winchester stabbed into the phone pulling up the angel's number. The phone rang then connected, "Cas…"Dean started.

Suddenly the angel's gravelly voice broke the still air, "Dean. You wanted to see me."

"Yeah, Cas." Dean said softly, "I was hoping that you would come down here."

With a sappy smile on his face the hunter turned and jerked as he caught sight of the angel sitting at the tiny wooden table. Starting Dean slammed the phone shut, "Jeeze Cas."

Castiel shrugged as Dean stumbled then strode across the room purposefully. Carefully the human picked up the bottle of whiskey flipping the top off and pouring a couple of fingers of amber liquid into each of the two glasses on the table. Shoving one of the glasses at the angel Dean took a gulp of liquid courage and slid into the seat opposite Castiel.

"So what were you talking about with Jimmy Ray?" Dean asked cocking his head and leaning forward to catch the angel's line of vision. Castiel's eyes widened and he quickly tossed back the glass of whiskey before reaching across the table for the bottle. But Dean was quicker and he jerked the bottle back shaking his head.

"Uh hun, not until you give me an answer."

Frowning Castiel cast a sideways glance at the hunter then furtively rubbed a long-fingered hand against the back of his neck. A gesture that Dean was more than certain meant that the angel was unsure of exactly what he was feeling.

Finally Castiel sighed softly, glancing away, "I thought that I made myself plain enough, Dean."

"No more, I want to make sure that both of us are stone cold sober for this."

Taking the angel's glass from his hand Dean put both glasses and the bottle down. Rising from his seat he moved around the table kneeling down beside Castiel's chair. The angel glanced at Dean then looked away face coloring. Dean grinned gently placing his fingertips on Castiel's chin, turning the angel's face toward him. Leaning forward Dean licked his bottom lip. Castiel's gaze settled on the elder Winchester's mouth and Dean grinned again,

Holding firmly the human leaned in letting his lips brush against the angel's mouth. Castiel gasped and Dean took advantage pressing forward and sweeping his tongue against the angel's lower lip. Castiel shuddered involuntarily pressing forward into the human's touch.

Scooting forward on his knees Dean wrapped a hand around Castiel's neck. Pulling the angel down he deepened the kiss tongue working relentlessly at Castiel's lips until the angel finally opened to him.

A moan broke the silence and Dean wasn't sure if it was him or the angel. Quickly he rose dropping his hands to Castiel's tie. The slip of blue silk was unwound from around the angel's neck and tossed onto the tabletop. Dean pulled Castiel up out of the chair still maintaining as much mouth on mouth contact was humanly possible. His fingers quickly worked the trench coat and suit jacket off Castiel's shoulders, dropping them to the floor.

As he began working the tiny pearlized buttons free from their holes Dean was gratified that Castiel seemed to have some idea where all this was going as he toed off his shoes. Groaning Dean broke the kiss stepping back. He began struggling out of his t-shirt nodding to the angel as Castiel continued unbuttoning his own shirt on his own.

"You take care of that," Dean hissed reaching for the zipper on his own jeans. Castiel nodded jerking the shirt out of the waistband of his trousers and flinging it onto the growing pile of clothes at his feet.

Dean shoved his jeans down to the knee then hissed in displeasure when he realized that he had forgotten to take off his boots. He hobbled to the bed collapsing as he bent forward throwing first one boot then the other across the room. Finally, Dean squirmed around pushing his jeans and underwear off. When he looked up again Castiel was standing beside the table dressed only in a pair of pale blue cotton boxers. Winking Dean wiggled his fingers and the angel drew closer.

"Come on Cas, don't bail on me now. We've both waited too long for this."

Blushing the angel stepped forward holding out a hand. Dean grasped Castiel by the wrist pulling him down onto the bed beside the human. Castiel rolled over sliding into Dean's side like he belonged there, like he had always belonged there, and Dean chuckled.

Rolling them over Dean pressed the angel down on the bed sliding between his legs. Castiel gasped loudly when the human rocked his hips down dragging their groins together. "Is this what you wanted?"

"Oh yes, Dean," the angel sighed, "This and so much more."

"I can do that for you."

Leaning away from Castiel only for a few moments Dean reached into the shaving kit on the bedside table pulling out a small plastic bottle. Sliding a knee between Castiel's legs the hunter dripped the clear liquid onto the angel's pale chest, dragging his fingers through the lube. Blowing on his fingers he gently warmed the viscous fluid then reach between the two of them, down and back grinning when Castiel whimpered as Dean found what he was searching for.

"Oh…oh…Dean," Castiel cried out, and the human shushed him gently. Closing his eyes Dean rose up pressing forward and sliding into the angel's body.

When it was over and the two were pressed side by side in the bed Dean lay back drifting on the warm afterglow. Castiel rolled over pressing his ear against Dean's chest, one leg thrown over the hunter's leg, instep stroking over Dean's shin.

"So…Cas, as a first time…well, you know…"

Castiel cocked his head glancing up at the human, "I know? You mean was it everything I had hoped it would be?"

Flushing Dean stroked a hand down Castiel's back, "Well, a guy likes to know if he hit the spot."

"I think you hit every spot, Dean, many times." The angel said smiling. Dean grinned.

"Okay, fair enough. I'm beat, Cas. I got to get some sleep."

The angel struggled out from beneath the human's arm. "Do you wish me to leave? Sam is returning and I believe you prefer that your partners not be there when he comes in."

"It's not like that." Dean rose scrambling to his duffle. Quickly he took out two clean t-shirts and tossed one to the angel. Picking up Castiel's discarded boxers he handed them back. "Just put these on. Sam's gonna find out sooner or later, it might as well be now."

"Are you sure? I don't wish to cause you any discomfort with your brother." Castiel shimmied into the underwear and t-shirt before settled back down on the bed. Dean hurriedly dressed and jumped into the bed when he heard Sam's keys turn in the lock.

"Do you want to leave, Cas?"

"No Dean, there is nowhere else I wish to be."

"Good then lie down and let's get some shut-eye, partner." Dean said tugging Castiel back into the blankets. The angel frowned.

"I believe you truly enjoy the 'lingo'?" Castiel settled down on the pillow. "Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Angels don't sleep." Castiel started but the hunter peeled one eye opened shooting him a look, "But I can seek revelation lying on my back."

Rolling over Dean threw one arm across his eyes and uttered a deep sigh, "You do that, Cas."

Sam crept into the room reaching for the lamp on the bedside table closest to his bed. When he turned around he gasped slightly seeing both his brother and the angel in the bed nearest to the window. Quietly the younger Winchester settled down stripping of his shoes and jeans, laying them neatly beside the bed. With a quiet mutter he pulled the blankets down and slid into bed.

"Uhh, goodnight Dean, uhh goodnight Cas."

"Goodnight, John-boy," Dean said. Castiel stirred beside him. Rolling onto one elbow the angel poked the hunter in the arm until Dean gave in and cracked one eye open again.

"Who is John-boy?"

Sam snickered from his bed and Dean gave him the one-finger salute behind the angel's back, "We'll go over that in the morning Cas. Go to sleep."

"Goodnight, Dean."

The End


End file.
